<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>get a therapist, madara. please. by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179039">get a therapist, madara. please.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All Written by Same Author [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Don't Repost Onto Another Site, Family Member Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, No Dialogue, Past Character Death, Short, Uchiha Madara Needs a Hug, don't copy onto another site, some cussing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:35:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He's counting cars again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Izuna &amp; Uchiha Madara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All Written by Same Author [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>get a therapist, madara. please.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>okay, so this was a bit of a practice write, not something i was originally going to post. but i decided i'd share, so enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A cool breeze blows through his open window, jangling the windchimes hanging there. He's counting cars again. </p><p>They don't blur past, this hour of the night. It's a nice sort of calm, to be able to watch and listen to the midnight-drivers without second guessing his numbers, but he still wishes they'd pass through at a more erratic pace. If they did, he could begin to hope that one would turn onto his road and come home. </p><p>Izuna was a terrible driver, after all, frolicking about in his dinky two-seater smart car like it was a particularly fast tank. Ridiculous. </p><p>Madara very carefully avoids thinking about his driveway, where that stupid little car is still parked. He hasn't had the heart to deal with it.</p><p>The windchimes rattle him back to reality after a sudden gust, annoyingly high-pitched. He doesn't like them and would have never bought them himself, but they were Izuna's, so they're special.</p><p>Izuna had a similar relationship with sourdough—he disliked the smell and taste, but fond memories of eating it as a family made him go out of his way to buy it—and Madara really hates that he knows that. </p><p>He really does, because <em> fucking sourdough </em> reminds him that Izuna's not the only person Madara's lost. Reminds him that this is so much worse, as if Izuna was somehow more important than his other dead siblings, which entirely deflates a strange part of Madara's ego. It's the part that puffs up its chest and proclaims to the world, <em> “I'm a good person!”, </em> but also the part that tells himself that he will get through this okay, because he's a <em> good, functional person. </em> </p><p>He barely even feels like a person now that Izuna's dead. Madara hadn't realized how dependent he was. Well, he <em> did </em> have a crisis once about how he'd probably never be with someone who'd let him live with Izuna for the rest of his life, but he'd come to the conclusion that Izuna was infinitely worth it. So perhaps it's more that Madara didn't mind being dependent on Izuna. </p><p>Stupid.</p><p>Madara sighs and touches the windchimes, ringing them against each other. Ugly, ugly sounds, but Madara does it again. And again. </p><p>He's pretty sure they originally belonged to their mother, who'd put them up only when it stormed outside. She'd call it music to her ears, the rain, the thunder, and these damn windchimes. Madara would call it a cacophonic nightmare, but Izuna liked it well enough. </p><p>Or maybe he just wanted to have something in common with their mother. She'd been sick a lot when Izuna was little. It's how she died. He seemed to have come by her love for rain honestly, though.</p><p>In any case, Madara wants to have something in common with them, too. It's not storming outside, but Madara figures he can make do with the passing cars. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe... Maybe tomorrow he'll deal with Izuna's car. It's been sitting in his driveway for a year, after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>madara has no appreciation for windchimes, disgraceful</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>